Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5}{4q - 12} - \dfrac{3q - 5}{4q - 12}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{5 - (3q - 5)}{4q - 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{5 - 3q + 5}{4q - 12}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-3q + 10}{4q - 12}$